parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood part 5 - Zephyr Meets Anya
Pinocchio: Gee, did Dimitri Hood really give it to you? *Zephyr: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Pinocchio: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your rifle. *Lilo: Let me try it, Zephyr. *Zephyr: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Penny: You're pointin' it too high. *Zephyr: I'm not either. Watch this. (grunting) *Pinocchio: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Penny: Right in Frollo's backyard. Zephyr, you can't go in there. *Pinocchio: Yeah. Frollo will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *Zephyr: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my bullet. *Penny: Wait a minute. Pinocchio might tattle on you. *Zephyr: Yeah, Pinocchio. You gotta take the oath. *Pinocchio: An oath? *Lilo: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *Zephyr: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Pinocchio: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Zephyr: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Pinocchio: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(Women giggling) *Esmeralda: It's your turn to serve, Anya, dear. *Anya: Are you ready, Esmeralda? *Esmeralda: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh) *Esmeralda: I'm getting too old for this. *Anya: Oh, Esmeralda, That was a good shot. *Esmeralda: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Anya: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Esmeralda: It must be in there someplace. *Anya: Oh, Esmeralda, you look so silly. *(women giggle) *Anya: Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? *Zephyr: Oh, please don't tell Frollo. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Anya: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Esmeralda: Oh, Anya, what a bonny wee boy. *Anya: Who does this young archer remind you of? *Esmeralda: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Dimitri Hood. *Anya: That's right. Only Dimitri wears a hat like that. *Zephyr: Yeah, and look at this keen Dimitri Hood bow. *(Lilo sneezes) *Esmeralda: Oh, Anya, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *Penny: He snitched on us *Anya: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. *Pinocchio: Do you think it's safe? *Lilo: That's Anya. *Penny: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Lilo: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Penny: I told Zephyr he was shooting too high. *Anya: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Lilo: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Penny: Are you gonna marry Dimitri? *Lilo: Mama said you and Dimitri are sweethearts. *Anya: Well, um... (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Pinocchio: Did he ever kiss you? *Anya: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *Zephyr: You gonna have any kids? *Lilo: My mom gots a lot of kids. *Anya: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *Zephyr: Oh, not Dimitri Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Esmeralda: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Judge Claude Frollo. *Zephyr: That old Frollo don't scare me none. *Pinocchio: (echoing) I'm scared of Frollo. He's cranky. *Esmeralda: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Judge Claude Frollo, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *Zephyr: Death to tyrants! *(Esmeralda squawks) *Penny: Slice him to pieces! *Anya: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. *(Zephyr giggles) *Esmeralda: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling]) Mommy! *Penny: That's Frollo, all right. *Zephyr: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Esmeralda: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *Zephyr: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Esmeralda: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *Zephyr: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Anya: Oh, Zephyr, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *Zephyr: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Anya: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *Zephyr: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Anya: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckling) *(Anya kisses Zephyr) *Penny: They're kissing! *(children continue laughing) *Penny sighs. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Movies-scenes